


The One in Which Crowley Discovers Wanking

by Sphinx28



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author: for_autumn_i_am, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley's Wrestling Statue (Good Omens), Explicit Consent, First Time, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sexual Experimentation, Virgin Crowley (Good Omens), guided masturbation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinx28/pseuds/Sphinx28
Summary: Это началось, как и большинство самых запоминающихся событий в жизни Кроули, с плохого решения; и, как и большая часть плохих решений, оно включало в себя слабый контроль над своей импульсивностью и обильное количество алкоголя. Антихрист был рождён, и Кроули накрасил губы помадой и надел каблуки, чтобы справиться с этим, но он знал, что часики тикают, и в моменты, когда время неумолимо ускользало сквозь пальцы, бутылка джина помогала найти, за что держаться.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 43





	The One in Which Crowley Discovers Wanking

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One in Which Crowley Discovers Wanking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237858) by [for_autumn_i_am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_autumn_i_am/pseuds/for_autumn_i_am). 

> История о том, как Кроули не давала покоя купленная в нетрезвом состоянии статуя "борющихся" ангела и демона и небрежный комментарий Азирафеля по поводу неё о том, что "ангелы всегда сверху". Или о том, как Кроули открыл для себя мастурбацию х))
> 
> Ну просто небольшая картинка вам для визуализации))  
https://66.media.tumblr.com/ea427a9e586e417c8b5875df6f1e5ce8/tumblr_pzp1s3cOU91qkd5t1o1_1280.png
> 
> Комментарий от автора:  
"Предупреждения: отсылки к шибари (связыванию); Кроули шутит о времени, когда они обменялись телами, подразумевая, что Азирафель воспользовался этой возможность, чтобы посмотреть, как Кроули выглядит голым — будьте уверены, это не так; типичные для канона поддразнивания и лёгкие манипуляции.
> 
> Благодарности: моей восхитительной бете @ktula (https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktula), которая предложила, чтобы Азирафель произнёс комментарий о том, что “ангелы всегда сверху”, что в итоге стало важнейшим элементом сюжета — спасибо большое за идею!  
Хедканон о том, что квартира Кроули такая просторная и пустая из-за того, что Ад слишком переполнен, принадлежит @mercutiowned (https://mercutiowned.tumblr.com/post/185354693704/crowleys-apartment-is-sparse-and-minimalistic).  
Ангельское имя Кроули — старый фандомный хедканон.
> 
> Коллаж для этого фика на тамблере:  
https://longstoryshortikilledhim.tumblr.com/post/185631071901/the-one-in-which-crowley-discovers-wanking-it

Это началось, как и большинство самых запоминающихся событий в жизни Кроули, с плохого решения; и, как и большая часть плохих решений, оно включало в себя слабый контроль над своей импульсивностью и обильное количество алкоголя. Антихрист был рождён, и Кроули накрасил губы помадой и надел каблуки, чтобы справиться с этим, но он знал, что часики тикают, и в моменты, когда _время _неумолимо ускользало сквозь пальцы, бутылка джина помогала найти за что держаться.

Если бы Азирафель был здесь, Кроули протрезвел бы быстрее, не оказался бы на Амазоне, из всех возможных проклятых мест, и не купил бы сомнительный _предмет искусства_ в отчаянном пьяном оцепенении. Это была статуя: триумф Зла над Добром. Будущее, запечатлённое в камне. Кроули ощущал слегка виноватое удовлетворение, смотря на побеждённое выражение лица ангела. Кроули отнюдь не будет возражать против того, чтобы хорошенько пройтись по этим мудакам; он активно взращивал в себе энтузиазм для этого, но одной мысли о том, что Азирафель будет одним из ангелов, которого сметут войска Ада, хватало, чтобы не давать ему долго развлекаться с такого рода фантазиями.

Заказ прибыл на следующий день. Кроули не ожидал его. Память об этом заказе была утеряна ещё когда он с помощью небольшого чуда избавлялся от своего похмелья. Кроули присел на корточки в своём негостеприимном коридоре, всё ещё одетый в чулки и набитый бюстгальтер, с незажжённой сигаретой в руке. Он использовал свои ногти, чтобы открыть упаковку - они могли быть довольно острыми, когда он этого хотел - и в полном недоумении уставился на содержимое груза.

— За каким хреном я заказал трахающихся ангела и демона? — пробормотал Кроули себе под нос. Тут не могло быть ошибки: обнажённые, мускулистые фигуры боролись друг с другом, и демон победно прижал своего врага к земле, толкаясь бёдрами вперёд.

Кроули вполне мог оценить… мастерство, с которым была сделана статуя. Было бы жалко её возвращать. Он дал себе торжественную клятву, что никогда не даст Азирафелю её увидеть.

Клятва была нарушена в ночь Апокалипсиса-который-не случился, когда он пригласил Азирафеля к себе. Они разделили на двоих бутылку «Шато Марго», совместные планы и смех, а потом Азирафель проговорил, указывая своим хрустальным бокалом на статую, доминирующую над тускло освещённым коридором.

— Могу я спросить, кто её сделал?

— Амазонка, — соврал Кроули, проклиная себя. Он так привык к присутствию статуи в доме, что уже не обращал на неё особого внимания. — Очень творческая девушка.

Азирафель одарил его улыбкой, которая была слишком уж хитрой, его глаза довольно блестели; о, он просто обожал смущать Кроули.

— Ну, — практически промурлыкал он, — она была не совсем права. Ангелы, конечно же, всегда сверху.

Кроули подавился своим вином.

***

Зима вступила в свои права с дождями и грозами, а Кроули всё не мог забыть этот мимолётный комментарий. Он думал о нём каждый раз, как заходил в квартиру, натыкаясь взглядом на недоразумение в виде своей необдуманной покупки. Было справедливо сказать, что его любопытство... росло. Азирафель, очевидно, посмеялся над ним. Ангелы ведь… Ну, неважно, какими были ангелы, ведь так? _Азирафель_ был другим, и он был… всё также весьма осмотрительным, и то, что он пошёл против Небес, не особо что-то меняло. Он хоть и был чёртовым гедонистом, но знающим меру, и его интерес в интимной стороне жизни был весьма ограниченным. (Или весьма ограниченным был его интерес к Кроули. Он привык так считать благодаря 1862 году, но теперь он не был так уж уверен).

Если Азирафель вступал в тесные взаимоотношения со смертными, то он никогда ему об этом не рассказывал, и Кроули испытывал стойкое нежелание даже рассматривать такую возможность. Они были друзьями, ради всего святого — они обязаны были делиться друг с другом всем.

Справедливости ради, были вещи, которыми Кроули не делился, главной из которых был недавний интерес, который пробудила в нём статуя. Было ошеломляющим думать, что Азирафель был достаточно осведомлён в терминологии, чтобы так свободно её использовать в разговоре. Это заставляло задаваться вопросами. Заставляло задумываться. Думать о… триумфе кого-либо над кем-либо.

Тринадцатого декабря - в довольно непримечательную дату, если бы не последовавшие далее события - Кроули прошёл мимо статуи, как проходил всегда — спиной к ней, покачивая бёдрами и зашвыривая ключи в случайном направлении (они сами найдут путь на свой крючок). Он скинул своё пальто и выбрался из стильно порванного в нескольких местах свитера, вполголоса проклиная погоду. Она делала его вялым; всё, чего ему хотелось в такие дни — это попасть домой и засесть за просмотр телевизора, но он не собирался тратить эту новую жизнь, которую ему даровали (которую _он сам_ для себя выбил), на просмотр “Короны”. Кроули не забросил свои демонические дела: ему нравилось оставаться занятым, но в такие дни, как этот, ему особо некуда было приложить себя. Ледяной дождь делал всю работу за него: люди просыпались уже раздражёнными, и их день становился всё хуже, пока они пробирались по скользким дорогам, вглядываясь в туман. Учитывая обстоятельства, искушать их на ведение громких разговоров в общественном транспорте, медленное продвижение по тротуарам или плохой присмотр за детьми в ресторанах было бы просто жестоко и бесчеловечно. У Кроули внезапно образовалось свободное дневное время, и он не знал, что с ним делать.

Он всегда мог лечь подремать. Или позвонить Азирафелю. Но ангел сам позвонит ему позже, в четыре часа, как и всегда. Кроули ведь не хотел показаться слишком уж жаждущим общения, ведь так? Он кинул взгляд на статую, опускаясь на свой вельветовый трон. Да, его намерения или, скорее, надежды — были вполне ясно выражены. Не стоило быть слишком настойчивым. Это непривлекательное качество. Не то чтобы привлекательность имела особое значение; ангелы не испытывали влечения или чего-то подобного, если только специально этого не хотели.

Ангел в этой статуе определённо был весьма за. Должно быть, просто умолял об этом.

Кроули побарабанил пальцами по коленям.

От нечего делать он задался вопросом, мог ли он… что-нибудь с этим сделать. С этим очевидно нарастающим напряжением внизу живота. Просто чтобы разбавить скуку и поддаться искушению праздности, не возвращаясь к старой доброй рутине — он мог сделать то, что люди делали в дождливые дни, когда им не приходило на ум больше ничего интересного.

Помастурбировать.

Кроули всё так же продолжал смотреть на статую.

У него никогда раньше даже эрекции не было.

_“Ангелы, конечно же, всегда сверху”._

У него никогда не было эрекции, потому что в ней не было нужды. Его тело, конечно же, было оснащено членом, но он не то чтобы бывал в использовании. Кроули не было необходимости использовать туалет. И душ ему тоже не был нужен, он мог просто представить себя чистым. Единственным, что связывало его с его членом, было поправление его в штанах, когда он мешал, но и это делалось силой мысли. Сейчас он безвольно лежал между бёдрами Кроули, даже с учётом эхом звучащих слов Азирафеля в его сознании. Кроули всегда ощущал… нечто определённое к Азирафелю; его тянуло к ангелу с самого Начала. Это было чувство, у которого не было названия, которое было неописуемо (_невыразимо_), но которое могло быть переведено на язык человеческих терминов, на язык любви и желания. Кроули совершал попытки сделать именно это, но Азирафель оставался всё так же вежливо, но подчёркнуто незаинтересованным в такой форме взаимоотношений, а Кроули не было интересно заигрывать с кем-либо ещё.

Но у него был он сам, не так ли?

И у него было целых ничем не занятых полдня впереди, живое воображение и вполне функционирующий член.

Ну. Кроули надеялся, что он был функционирующим.

Когда он расстегнул свои брюки, это правда было всего лишь для проверки.

Член был на месте. Присутствовал в этой реальности. И выглядел как и любой другой человеческий член. Не сильно большой, не сильно маленький. Довольно длинный. Объёмный. Оснащённый крайней плотью, что Кроули всегда считал преимуществом. Он попытался вытащить его наружу, но зашипел, когда поцарапался о молнию. Точно. Плохая идея. Кроули спустил свои брюки и бельё ниже, а потом и совсем стряхнул их с ног. Носки остались: он где-то читал, что сохранение ног в тепле могло привести к более быстрому оргазму, но смутно осознавал, что это считалось грубым по отношению к партнёру; тем лучше, что он был один. Кроули задрал наверх тёмную майку и прижал член к своему плоскому животу, настроенный решительно. Это не заставило его почувствовать ничего интересного. Не особо отличалось от того, чтобы потрогать собственный локоть (что он был абсолютно в состоянии сделать).

Кроули провёл большим пальцем по головке и сконцентрировался. Ему нужно было направить ток крови вниз. Он знал, что люди совсем не так справлялись с этим делом. Они думали о чём-нибудь сексуальном. Кроули не особо _знал_, что считалось таковым — мог ли вид обедающего Азирафеля посчитаться сексуальным, раз это всегда волновало Кроули — наблюдать за тем, как ангел получает удовольствие - или Азирафелю для этого пришлось бы обедать обнажённым? Он уставился на статую в поиске вдохновения. Вообразил её с учётом комментария Азирафеля — с ангелом сверху и демоном снизу — и ощутил, как его член напрягается.

Он на самом деле это ощутил.

Ощущение было внезапным, но куда менее _интенсивным_, чем он привык думать, убеждённый чужими словами и эротическими фильмами. Оно несло в себе приятное возбуждение, но и смутное напряжение; и напряжение было совершенно дурацким. Кроули провёл своими длинными пальцами по всей длине, чтобы успокоить дискомфортные ощущения, и у него вырвалось ошеломлённое шипение. Это было приятно. _Интенсивно__._

Итак. Нервные окончания оказались весьма неплохой штукой.

Кроули нахмурился и сдвинул свои очки на лоб. Эксперимент нуждался во всестороннем рассмотрении и пристальном внимании. Он даже высунул кончик языка наружу, полностью сосредоточившись. Он знал, как это делается; видел чаще, чем ему бы хотелось, и всегда находил это слегка неловким — словно смотреть, как кто-то громко сморкается рядом с тобой.

Если сморкаться было чем-то похожим по ощущениям, то ему срочно надо было заболеть грёбаным гриппом.

— Какого чёрта… — пробормотал Кроули. Его голос стал… слегка запыхавшимся. А он ведь только начал.

Он сдвинулся на своём троне, и поглаживание вельветового сиденья по его заднице не осталось незамеченным. Кожу на бёдрах покалывало, и он вытянул длинную ногу с надетым на неё носком, полноценно проводя рукой по своему члену.

Очевидно слишком много нервных окончаний.

Кроули перехватил член в левую ладонь и провёл костяшками правой по всей длине, а затем плотно сомкнул кулак, как он попробовал раньше, и провёл рукой вверх-вниз.

Его рот распахнулся сам собой.

— Чёрт, — прошипел он. Только подождите, пока он не расскажет об этом Азирафелю… Но стоит ли ему это делать? Это было… чем-то приватным. Ему стоило убедиться, что Азирафелю это интересно, прежде чем закидывать его деталями, но тем не менее Кроули продолжал регистрировать в своём сознании каждое мельчайшее ощущение — то, как судорожно вздрагивали его бёдра, то, как сжимались пальцы на ногах, то, как пульсировал его член — только чтобы подробно рассказать ангелу всё, если только он спросит, если только...

Возможно, это было бы куда интересней, если бы Азирафель был здесь с ним. Если бы он сидел на его столе из красного мрамора, со скрещёнными ногами и в своём лучшем воскресном наряде, наблюдая за тем, как Кроули приводит себя в абсолютно непотребное состояние, позволяя ему демонстрировать свои действия и вознаграждая каждое движение рукой своей похвалой. Азирафель мог бы подарить ему чувство комфорта, пока его бёдра содрогались мелкой дрожью, а с сухих губ срывались сдавленные выдохи. _“__Всё_ _хорошо__, __мой_ _дорогой__. __Ты_ _всё_ _делаешь_ _прекрасно__”._

Кроули хотел показать ему, как это ощущается; широко раздвинув ноги, предлагая более полный вид на свою эрекцию во всей её красе — _он сам её воплотил!_ — и может быть, его задница тоже будет выставлена напоказ, как и каждый сантиметр его обнажённой кожи, горящей от желания, а по пустой комнате будет разноситься эхо каждого вырвавшегося стона...

Дождь продолжал идти, барабаня по окнам в ровном ритме, пока Кроули всё больше склонялся вперёд, разведя колени; его очки уже давно упали на пол. Он рвано дышал распахнутым ртом, быстро водя рукой по члену и представляя, что делает это в присутствии Азирафеля, в его _настоящем_ присутствии: со всеми кольцами огня, тремя парами величественных крыльев, с десятками глаз на каждом белоснежном пере, наблюдающими за ним. Азирафель был бы больше, чем эта комната, больше, чем весь _Лондон_, и Кроули был бы на коленях у его ног — крошечная фигурка, изнывающая от удовольствия… И он мог ощутить это: омывающее его спокойствие, _гармонию_, чувство полного принятия, даже одобрения, пока он продолжал ласкать себя. _“Ты разобрался с этим, такой умница”,_ — сказал бы ему Азирафель на энохианском, голосом, звучащим как шёпот звёзд, настолько полным любви...

Воздух выбило из лёгких, всё тело Кроули сотряслось от мощной дрожи, и он излился себе в ладонь.

Кроули медленно моргнул в изумлении.

— Так вот как оно выглядит, — сказал он. — Раз и готово.

Чёрт. Сперма была горячей, липкой и странно пахла. И все эти сложности только ради этого. Кроули пялился на свою руку, не особо впечатлённый, даже слегка оскорблённый (но чего он ожидал? Блёсток?), пока его тело всё ещё продолжало слегка подрагивать, а член ощущал себя потрясающе во всех смыслах этого слова, надлежащим образом удовлетворённый.

И всё же. Несколько движений рукой и одно грандиозное мгновение. Что за ерунда. Он же демон. Его выносливость должна быть куда лучше, и если только он найдёт центр удовольствия в своём мозгу, то теоретически сможет продлить продолжительность оргазма...

Теории должны были быть проверены.

Это всё ради науки.

***

Кроули был полностью обнажён, когда зазвонил телефон, и он также больше не сидел на своём троне. Он практически _лежал_ на нём, если это можно было так назвать: его ноги были закинуты на спинку, плечи балансировали на мягкой сидушке, а член скользил в его крепкой хватке (воплотить смазку оказалось отличной идеей). Когда автоответчик издал сигнал, Кроули замер, пойманный на горячем; весь его торс был покрыт спермой и ещё больше стекало с живота, и в этом время голос Азирафеля с автоответчика произнёс:

— Здравствуй, Кроули, как поживаешь в этот мрачный день?

Он зашипел, отпустил свой член, так же, как и всё остальное, и соскользнул на пол, очищая себя одной мыслью, но забыв пожелать, чтобы исчезла эрекция — его напряжённый член качнулся из стороны в сторону, болезненно запульсировав, когда Кроули поднялся на ноги.

— Не буду тебя задерживать, — продолжил болтать Азирафель. — Пожалуйста, позвони мне на досуге. Я нашёл чудесную маленькую пекарню, которую мы просто _обязаны _посетить, и только подожди, пока ты не услышишь, как они делают твой любимый ангельский торт! Бип бип!

Кроули дотянулся до телефона.

— Не клади трубку, — хрипло выдавил он, прижимая другую руку к паху, как будто Азирафель мог заметить его непристойное состояние. Кроули остро ощущал свою наготу; раньше он никогда не говорил по телефону в таком виде.

— Кроули! — обрадованно воскликнул Азирафель, и от этого в груди у Кроули что-то сжалось. Эти вспышки восторженной _радости_ — он не в первый раз задумывался, заслуживает ли, чтобы его приветствовали вот так.

— Ангельский торт, говоришь? — произнёс он хриплым голосом, пытаясь справиться со своим крепко стоящим членом. Избавиться от эрекции было куда сложнее, чем призвать её.

— Мой дорогой, ты заболел?

— Что-то вроде, — прохрипел Кроули. Было проще согласиться, чем объяснять текущую ситуацию.

Азирафель встревоженно выдохнул в трубку.

— О, нет. Бедняжка, я буду с тобой через мгновение… нам надо отправить твою болезнь в небытие, ты ведь знаешь систему здравоохранения.

— Подожди! — почти выкрикнул Кроули, но Азирафель уже повесил трубку. — Чёрт! — прошипел он и щёлкнул пальцами, чтобы материализовать на себе одежду — кожаные штаны мгновенно появились на нём, как и шёлковый халат, но он и ценой своей жизни не мог представить сейчас рубашку, которая к этому подходила бы — а потом поспешил к окну, как был — босиком, чтобы поскорее проветрить комнату. Резкий порыв штормового ветра ворвался в комнату; ну конечно же, чёртов дождь. Воздух был ледяным, и предательские соски Кроули напряглись — их чувствительность стала его недавним открытием. Кроули обнял себя поперёк груди, оскорблённый, и спешно устремился от окна в поисках своих очков.

Но было слишком поздно. Зазвенел дверной звонок.

Конечно же, Азирафелю просто необходимо было телепортироваться, когда Кроули нужна была лишняя минутка.

— Иду! — прокричал он, а потом кинул виноватый взгляд на свой трон. Что ж. Что случилось, то случилось. Кроули затянул пояс халата и двинулся в коридор, пытаясь придумать хорошую причину, чтобы спровадить Азирафеля. Он прошёл мимо каменных ангела и демона, занимающихся старым добрым горизонтальным гавотом, оскалившись в их направлении, а потом открыл дверь, обыденным движением взъерошив свои волосы.

— Как дела?

— Я пришёл подготовленным, — сказал Азирафель, держа в руках аптечку, которая каким-то образом пережила Первую Мировую войну. Он был разодет с иголочки, его пушистые кудри были уложены неотразимыми волнами, губы были чуть приподняты в заговорщицкой улыбке, а сосредоточенно нахмуренные брови совершенно определённо говорили о том, что у Кроули не было никакого другого _выбора_, кроме как исцелиться от того, чем он сейчас страдал, что в данный момент было ещё одним чёртовым стояком. Совершенно самопроизвольным.

Кроули уставился на ангела.

Ладно, Азирафель всегда был красивым. Но когда он стал привлекательным? (_“Влечение, _— осознал он. — _Ты избавился от эрекции, но не выключил вот это”.)_

— Тебе стоит уйти, — сказал Кроули и попытался закрыть дверь. Азирафель положил на неё ладонь, останавливая это движение — он был сильнее, чем казался; Кроули действительно старался её закрыть.

— Кроули, — произнёс ангел мягко и, может быть, чуть обиженно, что было… О, оно того не стоило, не стоило остатков его гордости. — Что это значит?

— Эта квартира превратилась в обитель порока, — ответил Кроули, неопределённо махнув рукой назад. — Входи на свой страх и риск.

Азирафель заглянул вглубь квартиры через его поникшие плечи, и его лицо осветилось, когда он увидел статую.

— О! Они всё ещё занимаются постельными делами неправильно.

— Вроде того, — пробормотал Кроули, сдаваясь. Это чёртово идиотское выражение должно было подавить его эрекцию, но нет, ничего подобного.

Азирафель прошёл мимо него, почти задевая плечом, и запах его одеколона, его кожи ударил по рецепторам Кроули: солнечный свет, персики, соль далёких пляжей и что-то из бескрайних пустынь...

— И что ты такое делал? — оживлённо спросил Азирафель, направляясь в его кабинет и походя оглаживая листья непокорного фикуса. Кроули пинком закрыл дверь и опёрся на неё спиной.

— Я начал мастурбировать, — сказал он, скрестив руки на груди.

Азирафель оглянулся и окинул его взглядом.

— О. Я слышал, это приятно.

— Я не хотел… без твоего согласия. — Кроули шагнул вперёд и слабо махнул рукой в направлении двери. — Так что ты можешь уйти, если это заставляет тебя...

Азирафель выглядел слегка озадаченным, всё ещё стоя у входа в кабинет. Шум дождя на улице казался оглушающим.

— Ты планировал продолжить?

— Я… всё ещё разбираюсь, как это работает, — сказал Кроули и поспешил добавить: — У меня отлично получается.

— Рад это слышать, — ответил Азирафель, и на его лицо промелькнуло что-то — возможно, гордость? Да, дайте только ангелу возможность, и он будет праздновать любой самый жалкий успех, раздавая призы за участие, как будто… — Только, пожалуйста, не переусердствуй, пока ты болен.

— Я не болен, — несчастно сказал Кроули. Он заставил свои ноги двинуться вперёд, ища близости Азирафеля, даже не задумываясь об этом, не рассуждая, изменило ли его новое хобби что-то между ними, потому что когда бы он ни ощущал себя подавленным, Азирафель всегда был рядом, чтобы подбодрить его, чтобы поухаживать за ним, и ему нужно было...

— Иди сюда, — сказал Азирафель, и Кроули прижался своим лбом к его плечу, при этом сохраняя некоторую дистанцию между ними. Азирафель похлопал его по спине. — Ну, ну. Что такое?

— Слишком много думаю, — пробормотал Кроули. — Какой недоумок на Небесах изобрёл мозги? Больной ублюдок.

— Поосторожней с высказываниями, — сказал Азирафель, поглаживая его затылок. Он мог вытерпеть и большее богохульство. Кроули ничуть не сожалел. — Хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог? Может быть, я мог бы предложить руку помощи.

Кроули отстранился и уставился на него.

— Ты что, — сказал он, — ты что только что предложил подрочить мне?

Азирафель несколько раз моргнул, но его выражение лица осталось невозмутимым. И он всё так же продолжал выглядеть потрясающе привлекательным, даже горячим, настоящим _лакомым кусочком_. Ему бы ужасно не понравилось, если бы Кроули его так назвал. Или, может быть...

— Я имел в виду фигурально, — сказал Азирафель, — но я не был бы против и другого варианта.

— Ты не был бы против потрогать мой член? — переспросил Кроули.

— Ну, дорогой, это всего лишь твой… член.

— И часто ты трогаешь чужие члены?

— Я не давлю на тебя, — Азирафель поднял ладони, и аптечка в его руках скрипнула. — Я просто хотел дать тебе знать....

— Что ты не был бы против подрочить мой член, — закончил Кроули за него.

Взгляд Азирафеля опустился на его пах, а потом вновь вернулся к глазам Кроули.. Это длилось всего мгновение, но это совершенно точно произошло.

— Если это то, с чем я могу тебе помочь.

— Ангел, — проговорил Кроули, — я нуждаюсь в _срочной_ сексуальной помощи с тех пор, как...

— Нет, — прервал его Азирафель. — Никакого чувства вины сейчас, пожалуйста.

Он повернулся на пятках и направился в кабинет. Он не собирался уходить. У Кроули поплыло в голове.

Дождь всё продолжал идти.

— Я просто хотел сказать, что не знал, что такой вариант возможен.

— Что ж, я тоже, — чопорно ответил Азирафель и закрыл окно взмахом руки. Он повернулся к столу и вельветовому трону и кинул на него такой взгляд, как будто мог _совершенно точно _сказать, что на нём происходило.

— Значит, нас таких двое, — произнёс Кроули, и это прозвучало совсем не так воинственно, как он планировал. Это было связано с тем, что Азирафель… ну, он был здесь сейчас. Именно там, где Кроули хотел, в том месте, где он был ему нужен. С опозданием, да — как всегда с опозданием — но он был здесь.

— Ну что ж, тогда нам стоит?.. — спросил Азирафель, выпрямляясь — даже слегка привставая на носки, в попытке выглядеть более властно. Кроули пробормотал ответ. — Я не расслышал, извини.

— Кровать, — повторил Кроули. — Кровать там.

— Да, я припоминаю, — сказал Азирафель. Он звучал очень довольным собой — или, может быть, воспоминанием о той ночи, когда они выжили в неслучившемся Апокалипсисе. Лучший ночной сон в жизни Кроули.

Сон в обнимку.

Тогда не имело значения, что его задница была прижата к паху Азирафеля. В конце концов, они обменялись телами, так что технически он тёрся о собственный мягкий член. А вот быть в объятиях было куда более необычным. Они никогда не были… тактильными. Просто невозможно было бы правдоподобно объяснить_ подобное_. Ад или Рай всегда наблюдали за ними. Но теперь они отвернулись, пристыженно закрыв глаза.

Азирафель сделал шаг ему навстречу и переплёл их пальцы вместе.

— Веди, — сказал он. Кроули сжал его ладонь, словно задавая вопрос. Счастливый кивок был ему ответом.

Спальня была точно такой же, какой они оставили её несколько месяцев назад. Кроули всегда сохранял её такой: пустой, как будто здесь никто никогда не находился, с единственным предметом мебели в виде кровати королевского размера, всегда аккуратно заправленной и холодной.

Кроули нравилось всё это пустое пространство, нравилось ощущать прохладный воздух своей кожей после удушающей тесноты Ада, где ты никогда не идёшь куда-то — тебя несёт бесконечный поток тел. Он подошёл к кровати, следуя собственному желанию, и Азирафель последовал за ним по своей воле.

У них не должно было быть _свободы воли_.

Они перехитрили судьбу.

Они сами выбрали это.

— Что именно ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — спросил Азирафель, сжимая его ладонь, прежде чем её отпустить.

Кроули окинул взглядом тёмное покрывало и пухлые подушки на кровати, словно оценивая варианты (он понятия не имел, что делать с возможностью выбирать _варианты_).

— Удиви меня, — в конце концов проговорил он.

Азирафель задумчиво причмокнул губами, подумал несколько мгновений, а затем с поспешной решимость сел на кровать… и остался сидеть на ней, с хитрым блеском в глазах. Не предпринимая никаких действий, чтобы начать избавляться от одежды.

— Что ж, — признал Кроули. — Этого я не ожидал.

— Мне вполне комфортно так, — сказал Азирафель. — Не присоединишься ко мне? — Он похлопал по своим коленям.

— Думаю, я лучше лягу, — пробормотал Кроули, скользнув на матрас преувеличенно непринуждённым змеиным движением. Он положил голову на колени Азирафеля, ожидая, что эта позиция будет казаться неловкой, но был удивлён тем, насколько _правильным_ это ощущалось. Он мог смотреть на Азирафеля, пока наслаждался комфортом кровати (матрас был с наполнителем из конского волоса; единственное, что Кроули нравилось в лошадях — это то, каким хорошим наполнителем для матраса они служили). Он решил, что может привыкнуть к такому виду, так же, как и к ощущениям: бёдра Азирафеля были для него мягче любой подушки, а его запах стал ощущаться ещё ярче.

— Хорошо? — спросил Кроули, его горло вновь пересохло.

— Хорошо, — ответил Азирафель мягко.

— Прикоснись к моим волосам, — почти взмолился Кроули. Это было… острой необходимостью. Влечение всё же было очень странной вещью. Ему казалось, что он умрёт, если немедленно не ощутит руки Азирафеля на себе, и когда его волосы уверенным движением убрали со лба, он почти застонал. Ощущение от пальцев в волосах было потрясающим — Кроули прочувствовал натяжение каждого волоска, и это прошило его тело волной удовольствия. Как его член был связан с его волосами — он не имел ни малейшего понятия. Наверное, это как-то относилось к рефлексологии.

— Мне всегда было интересно… — произнёс Азирафель, прерывая себя на середине предложения; Кроули ощущал вибрацию в его теле, когда ангел говорил. — Как перья. Они как перья наощупь.

— Они примерно одно и тоже, — произнёс Кроули, думая: _“Ты помнишь? У меня были красные крылья”_. — Тебе больше нравится, когда мои волосы длинные или короткие?

— Мне нравится, что ты постоянно меняешь их вид, — сказал Азирафель, легонько потянув.

_“У меня были красные крылья, и они обгорели дочерна. Ты предложил привести их в порядок для меня в Эдеме. Должно быть, это больно, сказал ты. Тебе было не всё равно”._

— Должен оставаться дьявольски привлекательным, — сказал Кроули. — Часть должностных обязанностей.

_“Я был превращён в змея и отправлен в Эдем. Была причина для моего нахождения там. Они не говорили мне, что это была за причина. Какую роль я должен был сыграть. Сначала я встретил ангела Западных Врат. У неё был меч, который мог рассекать воздух, призывая молнию. Я никогда не рассказывал тебе этого, но она назвала меня червём и наступила мне на горло, сказав, что покрошит меня на кусочки. Мне просто повезло, что я смог сбежать. Я думаю, что мне повезло. А потом я увидел огонь твоего меча. Взобрался на Древо Познания, чтобы взглянуть на него. Я слышал, что ты охраняешь Восточные Врата. И я понял, что ты не причинишь мне вреда. Я видел, как ты сидишь там, свесив ноги со стены. Ты слушал первую песню Евы. Ты наблюдал за ней и Адамом и улыбался. Ты очень их любил, правда ведь? Тебе было всё равно, что Всемогущая любит их больше, чем когда-либо любила любого из нас. Ты никогда не ревновал._

_Ты не назвал меня Рафаэлем. И я был признателен тебе за это._

_Ты помнил меня и мои красные крылья, и ты хотел узнать моё новое имя”._

— Ты постоянно меняешься, Кроули, — сказал Азирафель, нежно пропуская свои пальцы через его волосы, — но ты всегда остаёшься собой. Я узнаю тебя где угодно. Покажи мне эту новую вещь, которой ты научился.

Кроули посмотрел на него сквозь полуприкрытые веки, потянувшись к своим кожаным штанам; на них не было молнии (он не совершит одну и ту же ошибку дважды), так что он развязал шнурки на них с лёгкостью того, кто привык к бриджам шестнадцатого века. Если бы захотел, он мог бы притвориться, что они вернулись в _тот_ период и Азирафель попросил его раздеться; но если бы это случилось тогда, то это изменило бы их историю, а он не хотел менять ни единого события, даже в лучшую сторону.

Азирафель склонил голову набок, чтобы наблюдать за ним, ласково поглаживая его волосы. Всего лишь взмах крыльев бабочки — и всё это могло пойти… по-другому. Эта мысль была ужасающей: мысль обо всех версиях реальности, где Кроули не оказался бы в этом моменте, обхватывая свой напряжённый член и слыша тихий выдох. Их судьба больше не была предопределена. Это было пугающе в своей непредсказуемости, но в то же время потрясающе волнующе. Сердце Кроули забилось быстрее, когда ладонь Азирафеля скользнула на его горло, а взгляд замер на его члене.

— Восхитительно, — завороженно произнёс Азирафель. — Ты так прекрасен, мой дорогой.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты ни взглянул ни на что даже мельком, пока был в моём теле? — Кроули медленно провёл по своему члену, пока только кончиками пальцев.

— Это было бы вторжением в твоё личное пространство.

— Но ты с удовольствием разделся, перед тем как искупаться в святой воде, — подразнил его Кроули, только чтобы посмотреть, как он смутится.

— Я не хотел испортить твою одежду! Ты с таким вниманием подбираешь её… всегда выглядишь так привлекательно.

Этот комплимент был неожиданным; Кроули подавился заготовленной ироничной репликой, когда рука Азирафеля скользнула ниже, пробираясь под его шёлковый халат. Ладонь ангела была мягкой и тёплой, и её вес очень приятно ощущался на его груди. Кроули приглушённо зарычал и крепче обхватил свой член, резко двинув рукой.

— О, тебе это нравится, — подметил Азирафель очарованно. Он вновь нашёл его сосок и _сжал_ его, чёртов мерзавец, заставляя Кроули вытянуться на кровати, резко запрокинув голову и обнажая шею. — Боже, боже. Соски всегда становятся такими чувствительными, когда ты заводишься?

— Это ты меня заводишь, — пробормотал Кроули, утыкаясь носом в мягкий живот Азирафеля. — Ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, насколько я хочу тебя. _Ни малейшего._

— Я у тебя есть, — мягко ответил Азирафель.

Это было очень странным ощущением: всё его тело было переполнено удовольствием, его член был всего лишь центром. Его бёдра толкались в крепкую хватку руки без всяких команд с его стороны, словно Кроули был одержимым — словно _он сам _захватил _своё тело_, заполняя такие места в нём, которые раньше были пустыми, ощущая каждый сантиметр горящей кожи и ускорившийся ток крови.

Кроули не знал, когда он начал тяжело дышать, хватая ртом воздух.

— Да, вот так, — проговорил Азирафель, оглаживая его грудь своими умелыми руками. — Вот так, любовь моя, ты отлично справляешься.

— Я не думал, что тебе… ха-а… тебе понравится такое, — сказал Кроули, не уверенный, обвинение это, насмешка или способ сказать: _“Спасибо, что ты согласился на это, спасибо, что принимаешь меня”._

— Ну конечно же, — произнёс Азирафель таким тоном, будто вёл светскую беседу, продолжая в то же время сводить его с ума каждым словом, каждым прикосновением. — Мне нравишься ты, соответственно, из этого следует то, что мне нравится всё, что ты делаешь.

Кроули застонал, перекатив голову на другую сторону, ощущая, как пульсирует член. Его дыхание стало странным, кожу покалывало, а бёдра дрожали. Он начала слегка паниковать, что закончит слишком быстро, не успев показать всё то, чему научился, но опять же — подразумевалось, что это не последний раз, не так ли? Что Азирафель не против доставить ему удовольствие; что на самом деле он даже наслаждается этим, если судить по тому, как он стягивал его халат, обнажая покрытые веснушками плечи.

И это также привело к тому, что движения рук Кроули теперь были слегка ограничены — шёлковая ткань халата плотно обхватывала локти.

— Тебе и бондаж нравится?.. — простонал Кроули, двигая рукой по своему горячему члену, твердя себе: _“Не представляй это, даже не смей представить себе картинку…”_

— В Японии потрясающе его применяют, — задумчиво произнёс Азирафель. Кроули зашипел и выругался, его бёдра дёрнулись вверх, а спина выгнулась над кроватью; ложная тревога, но это было близко.

— Чёртов фетишист, — выдохнул он.

— Это не я здесь удовлетворяю себя на коленях своего любовника, — напомнил ему Азирафель, оглаживая его обнажившиеся руки, мягко касаясь кожи кончиками пальцев. — И ты прекрасно с этим справляешься, к слову.

— Любовника, — выговорил Кроули с насмешкой, чтобы скрыть дрожь в своём голосе. — Ты...

— Я понимаю, что это подразумевает, да.

— Ну, тогда тебе стоит называть меня мужем, мы практически женаты.

— Муж, — с восхищением повторил Азирафель, пробуя слово на вкус, словно оно было бренди — с насыщенным привкусом и воспламеняющим что-то внутри. Как всегда, он не уловил иронии; как всегда, Кроули даже не осмеливался _на самом деле иметь это в виду_, лишь тайно в глубине души надеялся, что ему докажут обратное. — Да, мне это нравится, — решил Азирафель, наклоняясь, чтобы оставить на его плече быстрый поцелуй.

Кроули застонал, ускоряясь, наплевав к чертям на постыдные влажные звуки скольжения кожи по кожи; Азирафель, кажется, совсем не был против них, прижимая Кроули ближе и шепча ему похвалы. Казалось, ангел обхватывал его целиком, окружал его своим теплом, сохранял его в безопасности. Находясь под его защитой, Кроули всё равно ощущал себя уязвимым: словно его грудь была открыта нараспашку, с быстро бьющимся сердцем, выставленным напоказ - все тёмные уродливые вещи внутри него теперь были видны. Но он ведь никогда и не прятал их, так? Азирафель, этот потрясающий мерзавец, знал всё, в чём только Кроули мог бы признаться, и с готовностью принимал все его откровения, даже если не мог их одобрить. Он знал Кроули так, как Кроули едва ли знал самого себя.

И теперь это тоже было разделено между ними — это удовольствие, которое он открыл в себе, все интимные секреты.

— Я ожидаю получить кольцо, — хрипло выдохнул Кроули. — Сделанное из звёздной пыли и золота...

— Принято к сведению, — ответил Азирафель. — Только дай мне три тысячи лет...

Кроули застонал, и Азирафель сжал его в своих руках. Было что-то неуверенное в его прикосновениях, очень осторожное, когда он прижал Кроули к своей груди и поцеловал макушку его головы.

— Нам нужно будет поговорить. Ты кончишь для меня, любовь моя? Покажешь мне, каково это?

Кроули подтянул колени к груди, пытаясь выглядеть безобидным, неугрожающим, абсолютно точно _не _старым врагом, в тот же момент доводя себя до кульминации, кончая с именем Азирафеля на губах, практически выкрикнутым в экстазе. Казалось, он вышел за пределы своего тела, сотрясаясь в оргазме, ощущая, как сжимаются мышцы и сердце пропускает удар. Кроули не осознавал, что распахнул свои крылья, пока не услышал их шорох и не ощутил воздух, скользящий по ним, а также исходящее от Азирафеля тепло, окутывающее их, словно рассветное солнце. Кроули свернулся на коленях у ангела, кончики его перьев покалывало, а вздымающийся живот был весь покрыт спермой.

— Господь милосердный, — прошептал Азирафель ему в шею, его выдох был горячим и влажным.

— _Серьёзно?_ — фыркнул Кроули. — Ты говоришь вот _это_ сейчас?

Азирафель извиняюще посмотрел на него, похлопав ресницами. Чёрт его побери, это всегда срабатывало. Кроули чуть вздрагивал и тяжело дышал в его объятьях. И если он обнял ангела за шею, то это было просто для удержания равновесия.

— На самом деле я хотел спросить, — осторожно начал Азирафель, — будешь ли ты сильно возражать, если я… эм. Попробую на вкус.

— Вкус… — повторил Кроули, замолкая на середине. В его ушах начало звенеть.

— Да, мне любопытно, — подтвердил Азирафель.

Кроули оставался максимально неподвижным, когда Азирафель коснулся его живота, но промычал в знак одобрения, когда его рука зависла, не двигаясь дальше. Азирафель окунул палец в его сперму, и мозг Кроули замкнуло. Он так и не начал работать как положено, пока Азирафель подносил влажный палец ко рту и обхватывал его губами, блаженно прикрывая глаза.

— Мм, — выдохнул он. — Она всегда на вкус как груши?

— Сделал усилие в этом направлении, — признался Кроули, не мигая смотря, как Азирафель вновь облизывает свой палец, не собираясь упускать ни капли. Кроули всё ещё лежал на его коленях с расстёгнутыми штанами и членом напоказ, и он просто больше не мог вынести это. Да, конечно, он был демоном, но у всего есть предел.

И как вошло у него в привычку поступать, когда жизнь становилась слишком ошеломляющей, он обратился в змею. В очень нежную змею в данном случае: он скользнул вокруг торса, остолбеневшего Азирафеля и обвил его плечи, умостившись на них.

Вот так.

Так было намного проще.

— Ну здравствуй, красавчик, — проворковал Азирафель. — Слишком много всего сразу, да? Всё в порядке, любовь моя. Отдохни.

Кроули высунул свой змеиный язык изо рта. Комната пропахла сексом. Это был приятный запах. Особенно смешанный с одеколоном Азирафеля; это придавало запаху нотки фруктов, цветов и фразы “я умру за тебя”.

Азирафель был мягким и комфортным, и его касания были очень приятными. Кроули старался не сжимать его слишком сильно, держа его целиком в своих змеиных объятьях. Это был момент, когда люди обычно прощались, не так ли? Немного объятий и прощай, проваливай отсюда.

Но, что ж.

Он определённо не был человеком, не правда ли?

Он бы не выгнал Азирафеля из квартиры, только ради следования идиотским традициями, чтобы начать немедленно скучать по нему, поглощая бутылки джина и проводя дни, пялясь на статую и думая о всяком дерьме, вроде любви.

_“Пожалуйссста, оссстанься?_ — мысленно попросил Кроули. — _Есссли ты, конечно, не занят… Ты_ _занят__? __Можешь_ _оссстаться_ _хотя_ _бы_ _ненадолго?..__”_

— Конечно же, я останусь, дорогой мой, — сказал Азирафель, поглаживая его голову. Зрение Кроули было не самым лучшим в этой форме, но он ощутил, как Азирафель прижимается своим носом к его змеиной морде (ужасающе, но прекрасно). — Столько, сколько я буду тебе нужен. Я достаточно набегался.

**Author's Note:**

> Этот перевод у меня на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8801033
> 
> Другие мои переводы и фики по Благим Знамениям: https://ficbook.net/collections/13146422


End file.
